Behind the Scenes
by xxKerii-tan
Summary: A collection of oneshots, all put together and based off the original story, Incompatibility. These cut scenes are now available here! Multiple pairings, incredibly random, emotional, and funny. RinxLen, MikuxDell, MikuoxAkaito, GumixGakupo, and more!
1. Behind the Scenes: Intro

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Hey guys! I'm back with the intro chapter of Behind the Scenes. Of course, if you haven't read  
Incompatibility, my first fanfic, then you shouldn't read this. xDD Ahaha, or you can read it and be somewhat  
confused. I actually have many of the oneshots almost ready, so we should be set for a little while~  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid or the New York Times! :3**

**So why don't we just start reading the introduction? ;D**

**=+...+=  
**

_**Behind the Scenes- Introduction.**_

"Hello everyone! Miku here~! Welcome to _Behind the Scenes!_" Miku sang, winking at the audience in her imagination. She did a small dance on the floor and ended with a small courtesy and waves to the imaginary crowd. Then, Len slowly walked up to her; still tired from the nap he just woke up from.

"Miku-chan, who on earth are you talking to?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and Miku turned to him with a dramatic spin, pointing her finger at him.

"Why, Len-kun! I am talking to my _fans~!_"

Len gave Miku a what-the-heck stare and frowned.

"What fans?" he questioned, and then suddenly, Rin popped up from behind him, smiling bright and happily.

"Miku-tan, Miku-tan! Have you not told Len yet?" she asked, Miku now spinning constantly in circles, attempting to think of a way to answer Rin's question with pizzazz.

"Nooo, I haaave nooot!" she said, stumbling from her previous spin, and then leaned against the wall for support.

"Oh, okay!" Rin smiled and walks away, leaving Len clueless.

"Uh, how come no one ever tells me things?" he asked Miku sadly who is now pointing at Len with much excitement.

"Because you are a _shota!" _

"_WHAT?_"

"_Exactly!_"

"Miku-chan, that makes no sense at all! What aren't you telling me?" Len complained, and then Miku sighed, flipping her left pigtail behind her shoulder.

"Well, Len-kun, if you didn't know, xxKerii-tan's Incompatibility is going to be a…"

Miku spun once again, and flung her finger into Len's face.

"_Oneshot collection!" _

After building up so much suspense and energy, Miku suspected an incredible reaction from Len, but instead, only received his blank stare.

"Huh?" he said, and Miku pat him on the back.

"Silly, Len-kun! The author still has much she would like to write about! She just couldn't find the right time to fit it in…" Miku then sighed and walked away, Len following her.

"Like what? Like what?" he insisted, and she sighed once again, flipping her right pigtail this time over her shoulder.

"Well… She wanted to add in many more…'scenes' of you and Rin-chan…" she giggled, covering her mouth and Len's face turned from curious to apprehensive.

"…Like what?" he asked, sounding uncertain, and Miku laughed once again.

"Hahaha, something special and romantic… Something that will _definitely _get your heart beating~" she winked at Len and then he turned a certain shade of red.

"What! Why would she—"

"Len-kun! Don't tell me that you didn't know the author was a sucker for romance! She's writing it for all the people! _All the people, Len! _All the people who support twincest, that beautiful forbidden love; all the people who support Kagamine Rin and Len's heated, heart-beating, romantic love—"

"Miku-chan, shut up!" Len groaned, beginning to hit Miku constantly on the shoulder from embarrassment. Miku laughed and pushed him away, waving her hands back and forth.

"Well, Len-kun, you should thank her! She's doing this for you because she knows you wouldn't it yourself!" she winked at him and then Len pouted.

"How do you figure-?" he began but Miku cut him off, clasping her hands together and sighing.

"Aww, Len-kun, you're just too shy to do anything—"

"Like _what?_"

"Like…umm…" Miku smiled, holding her finger to her lips. "Sex!" she told him smiling, and he immediately turned red.

"_WHAT?"_

"Just kidding! This story is gonna remain T, much to the disappointment of the readers…" Miku sighed, shrugging and then pointing a finger at Len.

"But of course! The oneshots won't _only _revolve around you two, so don't worry!"

"Yes! Master shall write some amazing oneshots about me; so amazing they'd be worthy enough to be put in the New York Times!" Gakupo announced, wildly dancing into the room.

"Where did _you _come from?" Len cried out of shock as Gakupo waltzed over to the two.

"Yeah, and the New York Times?" Miku asked, and Gakupo sighed triumphantly.

"Why of course! The most popular newspaper in the world!"

"I second that."

"Well don't! We shall be famous all over the world!"

"Yeeeeeah, no."

"Well, Gakupo, why don't you go ask the author herself?" Miku asked out of curiosity, and Gakupo sighed dramatically.

"She says that getting these put into the New York Times would only prove more so that she doesn't have a life…" he told Miku and Len, who just stared at him interestingly.

"Uh, well, yeah." Len agreed simply, and Miku nodded her head, cupping her chin.

"Makes sense…" she said, glancing to the side, and then suddenly spreading her arms wide, knocking Len and Gakupo backwards, both of them falling to the floor with a yelp.

"Anyways! Look forward to oneshots about Rin and Len, Haku, more Gumi, and maybe possibly some incredibly random things Master wished she could have added but thought were just pointless fillers! Like this one!" Miku winked at the audience once again and then twirled on her foot expectantly, and then frantically waved her arm back and forth. "So see ya' next time!"

_-Behind the Scenes- Intro: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: So that was the intro, like a little preview, and what you can expect~ I hope you guys all look forward to the next chapter! :3  
I'm just gonna say that reviewing is nice and I really appreciate it, hee hee. x3**_  
_


	2. Chapter 1: Doubt

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Oh hey guysss. I thought I'd just put up this little drabble for you all because we  
all love drabbles. ;D  
By the way, this takes place at the Christmas Eve party, and if you go back to  
the last chapter of Incompatibility, I believe it says Mikuo and Akaito left the room. Well, this is  
what happened when they did~ (This was a cut scene, guys! xD)  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mikuo or Akaito. :3  
**

_**Doubt- General POV**_

"Hey, Akaito…" Mikuo lightly tugged on Akaito's sleeve, and Akaito turned around.

"Yeah, Mikuo?" he answered, smiling, and Mikuo glanced over at the hallway.

"…You wanna' go somewhere else? It's loud in here." He told Akaito, who raised his eyebrows with interest, but then smiled.

"Sure, why not?" he replied, and Mikuo grinned, grabbing Akaito's arm.

"Then let's…go!" he pulled harder in his arm and eventually Akaito sighed, beginning to follow Mikuo out of the room. The two quietly crept through and past the kitchen to the Hatsune's bedroom, and stepped in, closing the door. Mikuo plopped down on his bed and Akaito walked over, hands behind back.

"So, did you want to talk about something?" He asked, and Mikuo shook his head.

"No, well, it was just loud in there, y'know?" Mikuo said, and Akaito shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. So you just wanted to be alone?" he slowly walked over to Mikuo's bed and sat down with a sigh.

"Yeah." Mikuo replied, and he paused, his expression becoming grim for a moment. Akaito took notice and looked at him closely.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and Mikuo knitted his eyebrows, looking down.

"Well…it's just… You know how Rin-chan's back and all?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't still…like her…right…?" Mikuo asked quietly, not looking at Akaito whose eyes widened slowly. Akaito sighed, shaking his head, and pulled Mikuo into a hug. Mikuo, startled, became flustered, while Akaito hugged him tight, smiling.

"You still worry about that?"

Mikuo slowly nodded his head against Akaito's shoulder.

"Don't. I won't like anyone other than you, Mikuo…"

The two let each other go, and stared at each other for a moment, and Akaito placed his hand on Mikuo's cheek gently, slowly sliding it down till he was cupping his chin. Mikuo placed his hand over Akaito's free hand that was pressed against the bed, and he looked at Akaito's ruby red eyes sincerely.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for doubting you…" Mikuo apologized, letting his gaze drop to their hands as if he were guilty, but Akaito lifted his face, causing Mikuo to gasp silently.

"It's alright. It's perfectly normal to feel that way…" he told Mikuo quietly, moving in closer to him. Mikuo looked to the side nervously and then he mumbled in a quiet voice,

"Are you sure…?"

Akaito laughed softly and nodded, smiling at Mikuo.

"Of course. Don't you worry about it, now…" he whispered reassuringly, and then kissed Mikuo.

_**-DOUBT: END-**_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Woot, drabbles yaaaay. xD Sorry it's short, but I made it easy and stuff  
so I decided to upload it so you guys weren't waiting too long. xD  
And sorry the writing is kinda poor. I uh, just had this idea and it had to get out, so...  
Critique is like, always okay, btw. ****And um, um, I liek reviews. x3**_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 2: I Need Someone

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter of Behind the Scenes~  
This is a oneshot and it's Haku-centric. ;D I wanted to have more of her, so here we go~  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own and Vocaloids or UTAU. **

**

* * *

I Need Someone- Haku's POV  
**_Sometime After Haku's Revival._

_Why am I here?_

I looked at myself in the mirror; my hair was messy and tangled, all over the place, and loosely pulled back into a long ponytail.

_I shouldn't be alive…_

_

* * *

_

"It's been a while since you've been here, but I don't think it's too bad." Dell, the closest thing I have, told me as he straightened out the bed that was near the window of our room. I watched him closely; sliding his hands across the sheets and patting the pillows, making everything look presentable.

"Did Luka tell everyone else that you're here?" he asked, turning to me and looking at me with no emotion at all within his expression. I flinched slightly at his stare, but I swallowed and shook my head slowly in response. Dell raised his eyebrows and shrugged, turning back to the bed.

"Alright then." He said simply, and I held my hands behind my back.

Dell is a good brother. I'm glad I have him, even though he doesn't show much emotion. But what he does and says shows that he cares. But somehow, he gives me something that I wish I had more of…

_Love?_

"Dellllll~!" There was a click and a girl walked in, dressed in white and blue. Her hair, pulled back into two, long pigtails practically floated behind her, seeming so light and soft. Her eyes, bright, happy, and an energetic blue green color sparkled as she skipped into the room, her arms spread wide.

Somewhere in my memory, she seemed familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it.

_Whoever she is, she's beautiful._

"Oh, Miku." Dell said, turning towards the girl, and he looked over at me.

"Oh, oh, Dell, I wanted to—" She started to say, but then she noticed me, silently standing over at the side of the room, staring at her. She pursed her lips and sauntered over, her pigtails flowing behind her.

"Umm, hi! Who are you again?" she asked, and I felt my stomach drop, somehow upset that she didn't know who I was. I tried to smile, but I couldn't help but to feel sad.

"Haku. Yowane Haku." I told her, looking at the floor, and she giggled.

"Oh, hi there! I'm Hatsune Miku~" she sang, and I looked up at her, not lifting my head.

_Even her voice is beautiful…_

"Nice to meet you…" I mumbled, and she squealed, latching her hands onto Dell's arm.

"Hee hee, this is Dell! You've met, right?" she asked me, and Dell looked down at her.

"Miku, Haku and I are siblings." He informed her, and she looked up at him.

"Ohh, but your surnames are different…"

"Yeah, well, think of us as, say, adopted siblings, maybe?" he smiled faintly at me, and I felt my heart jump; my cheeks heating up.

"Ohh, woah that is cool…" Miku breathed, and then she grinned at me. "Well, Dell is my boyfriend! We're a couple~"

_A…"couple"…? _

Again, I felt my heart drop.

_She's…with him? So she has taken the only thing I have…_

I looked closer at the girl as she smiled at Dell, who returned the smile with one of his own. Oh, how I wish he would do the same for me…

_She has everything, doesn't she?_

_I don't…I don't need to be here._

I closed my eyes sadly and leaned against the wall, sighing.

_I serve no purpose._

_

* * *

_

The next morning, I woke up covered in cuts and dried blood. I stared at my skin, confused and shocked at the sight.

_How did this…? I suppose I've scratched myself?_

I looked at my nails and found that there was blood in between the nail and skin. I grimaced at the sight of it and squeezed my hands into fists, the cuts on my knuckles stinging. I flinched and sat up, staring at the cracked skin on my hands that laid on my lap. I looked around and found that Dell was not in the room and his bed was made, so I got out of mine and walked slowly over to my dresser.

_I should take a shower and get clean…_

I took out some clothes and walked near the bathroom and saw a boy who was rather short standing by it. He had messy blonde hair and blue eyes, and it seemed that he was still in sleep-mode, as he was groggily rubbing his eyes and yawning. He must have noticed me, because he looked up sleepily and instantly brightened up with a surprised gasp.

"Woah, are you…?" he started, and I looked at him curiously, blinking.

"I'm…Haku." I said, caution in my voice, and he smiled at me happily.

"Oh, Haku-san, I'm Len! Nice to meet you! I mean, I know who you are, but I don't think we've actually met, and—" he kept ranting on and on as I stared at him surprised until the bathroom door opened. A girl with a similar height and appearance but with short hair and a puffy white bow on her head walked out. She looked up at me and like the boy, Len, her face brightened instantly.

"I know you!" she exclaimed, smiling big. "I saw you in the…uh…" she stopped for a moment, mumbling out a lot of 'um's' and 'uh's' and then she looked at me, laughing nervously.

"Um, well, anyways, I'm Rin!" she introduced herself, bowing, and Len did the same.

I glanced back and forth between the two and sighed, relieved.

_They seem…so happy._

"I'm Haku." I told her and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright! Umm, Haku-san!" she smiled and I shook my head.

"Just call me 'Haku', please." I tried to smile and then the two nodded.

"Okay, Haku!" Len said and grabbed Rin's hand, while she waved back with her other hand. They walked away and I wondered if they were a couple too.

_They look perfect together._

I gripped the clothes in my hands a bit tighter, but carefully enough not to cause that same stinging pain on my knuckles, then walking into the bathroom slowly, wincing at the pain I was in.

_Why am I in so much pain…? I don't understand…_

I placed my clothes onto the toilet seat and looked at myself in the mirror above the sink. I stared into the eyes of my reflection, curiously searching for something, but found nothing but a gray, empty-looking abyss. My face, pale and scarred, worn-out, completely drained of all emotion.

_Why am I this way?_

I decided to un-change and just take the shower.

Avoiding as much pain as I could, I slowly got undressed and dropped my clothing to the floor, stepping over it and into the tub. I stood there for a moment, in a short daze, just staring at the blankly tiled walls. The tub was smooth but cold underneath my feet, and I must have forgotten the feeling of this, because I kept standing there, enjoying the texture and smoothness of the floor.

After a couple minutes, I bent forward slightly and turned the knobs above the faucet, causing water to rush out. It filled the tub at a slow rate with lukewarm water, gradually becoming warmer and warmer till it reached my ankles and I could feel it getting hot. I turned a different knob and the shower came on, spraying the top of my head. The water became hotter until it was piping hot, and it just kept falling on my head, the heat burning my scalp. I reached towards my ponytail and took the hair tie out, my wet hair sticking to my bare back. I sighed as the water pelted against my skin, the water so hot it seemed…cold, almost. At first.

I turned around, facing the spray of water and bent my head back so that the water hit my face. I began to breathe faster, as the impact of the water hurt, being fast and hot. I sighed heavily and bent my head back down, so now it fell against the top of my head. I held out my hands, as if I could catch the water in them. The water stung at first, but when it seeped into my skin, it felt so good. I sighed again, and held my wrists out underneath the water. This time, it felt almost even better. It hurt, but I didn't care. It was so relieving… The pain, that is.

_This kind of pain feels good._

I blinked slowly and looked at my hands, scorched red by the water, and the cuts seeming smaller but open to infection. The cuts would be too small to be worth covering, and there were way too many to cover anyways. Infection is not concerning. Not to me, at least.

And then I stood there, enjoying the searing pain that I received from above.

* * *

I woke up with a start, breathing fast. I looked around frantically, the room empty once again, like the previous morning. I felt like I just had a bad dream, but I could not recall it. It wasn't even vague; I just couldn't remember it at all.

_What could have made me wake up like that?_

And then I looked at my hands, this time covered in even more cuts and scratches then yesterday. I gasped quietly, turning my hands over and observing the cuts in my pale skin, worried about why they are there in the first place. Again, blood was dried around the edges and my skin, cracked, hurt to move and bend. I tried to clench my fist, but as soon as I did so, I winced in pain. The pain seemed even worse. So much worse. And I felt terrible inside. Something was constantly hitting against the walls of my heart, making it throb and hurt, and it felt like something should be there but wasn't.

_That love… Could it be missing?_

I lied back down and stared at the empty bed across from me.

* * *

Today, I decided to actually cover the cuts that were visible. When I finished, my arms were wrapped in gauze, over and over, around my arms and fingers. I turned my arm over and observed it, reconsidering it. After a few minutes, I came to the decision to just wear my arm warmers and cover my arms completely. Except for my upper arms, but those were okay. Sort of.

I was also sort of okay because I couldn't really cover my hands, so I just hoped no one would notice.

* * *

"Hey, Haku-chan, come over here!"

I looked up over at the window and saw a black-haired girl with the name of Rui. She has a brother named Rei, and they looked much like the other twins, Len and Rin. I walked over slowly and came up next to Rui.

"Yes?"

"Look, look!" She pointed out the window and I looked out as she instructed. Surely enough, it was snowing in the dark.

_Pure white._

"Isn't it pretty?" Rui sighed, and I stared at the white puffs falling, falling. They seemed to float, and gracefully landed on the ground, disappearing from sight. Everything about the snow reminded me of her.

_It's just as beautiful as her…_

"Oh, oh, it's snowing?" Rin asked, skipping up next to us, Len following behind her. I looked at the two as they wriggled their way to get a view of the snow through the window.

"Oh wow…" Len gasped, his hands pressed to the glass. I looked out and wondered how teenagers their age could be so amazed by snow.

_Maybe they think it's beautiful too?_

"Hey, hey, Rin-chan, Len-kun, do you two like the new road roller we got for you?" Rui asked excitedly, and Rin instantly turned around and giggled.

"Yes, yes! Thank you so much~"

"Yeah, Rin wanted to ride it _as soon _as we got it." Len sighed with a shrug, and Rin grinned happily, facing the window once again.

"And she nearly ran Kaito-niisan over!" he cried, waving his hands, and Rin laughed.

"It was an _accident_, Len!"

"Not really!"

I overheard earlier that mostly everyone would be leaving soon. They're going back to college, or something. That'll leave me, Rin, Len, Rei, Rui, Teto, and Ted. Luka says that I shouldn't go there because I'm not "ready yet". I don't exactly know what she means, but I am not in the mood to go to school, anyways. I don't feel like anything.

_I am an empty shell._

_

* * *

_

I stared at the group of people out in the driveway through the kitchen window. Lightly fogged by the current chilliness of the winter, I struggle to see everyone's blurred faces. The New Year spirit has slowly passed by now, and everyone was leaving again. The snow fell slowly and softly down, covering all of them in the powder. I watched them bid their farewells, give out hugs, and happily converse. I rubbed out a spot on the window, clearing the condensation away, and got a better view of everyone.

I saw Rin and Len wave to Gumi and Gakupo.

I saw Rui, Rei, Teto, and Ted all tackle Rinta into a hug.

I saw Meiko and Kaito toss snowballs at each other.

I saw Akaito and Mikuo holding hands as they walked along the driveway.

I saw Dell and Miku smile at each other.  
_It hurts…_

"Haku-san?"

I turned around and saw Luka wiping her hands on a towel, heading towards me.

"Yes?" I replied, standing up straight and facing her. She gave me a concerned look and placed the towel on the counter.

"Why aren't you outside?" she asked me, and I looked away blankly.

It took me a few moments to answer, but then I said, "I'm…I'm not sure."

"Well then," Luka picked up a coat of hers and held it out for me. "Why don't you go outside with everyone else?" Then she quickly pulled off my arm warmers, revealing my covered cuts on my arms. I gasped quietly, and she flinched slightly. I looked at her for signs of reprimanding, but instead she just looked a bit surprised. An eerie silence befell us, until Luka placed the coat carefully in my scarred hands. She didn't say anything, but smiled somewhat nervously, and hurried away. I blinked at the coat, feeling quite upset with myself.

Slowly, I slipped the coat on, and took careful steps out the front door. A gust of snow whipped by my face, the coldness nipping at my skin, and I shivered at the feeling of it. I placed my hands in the coat pockets, trying to avoid the pain that came from the cracks of my skin. I looked over at the crowd, slowly disbanding and filling into a snowy black car, large enough to fit them all, somehow. I stood on the steps, debating whether or not it was worth going over there, and if I being there would really do anything, but instead, I heard a voice call out my name.

"Haku!"

_It's her._

Miku ran past Dell, slightly knocking him away, and she came up to me, covered with snowflakes all over her hair and sticking to her pale face. I gasped and widened my eyes in surprise.

"Yes?"

_Is that all I can say?_

"Oh, Haku, why didn't you come out earlier?" She asked, somewhat excitedly and anxiously. I blinked at her, unsure of how to answer.

"I'm not…" I started to say, but she immediately cut me off, hugging me tight. The hug spread warmth through my body, something different than heat from a flame or warmness of hot tea. It was…on the inside of everything_. _

"I knew someone was missing! There was someone, someone…" Miku squealed into my shoulder, her voice muffled.

"Uhm," I said, a bit shocked by what she was saying.

_She knew I was missing? But I'm so…insignificant…_

She pulled away and held onto my arms tightly, looking at me in the eye.

"Haku, I'm going back to school, so I might not see you for a _really _long time!" she told me sternly, and I nodded carefully. "We haven't talked too much, but I'm sure we will in the future!"

_Us? Talk? She wants to…_

The fact she said this to me made something pain me on the inside, something in my heart throbbed and I had an urge to just…

_All I needed was…_

"Haku?" Miku pulled away and walked a bit backwards. "Are you…?"

I was in a crouching position and hugged my arms, crying.

_someone…_

_

* * *

_

"We'll see each other soon, I'm sure." She told me, and I nodded quietly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." She said and placed her hand on my shoulder, smiling at me.

I nodded once more, and she turned around, looking at the others already ready to go. Still, Dell stood out in the falling snow, staring at us.

I gave him a blank stare, and Miku turned back to me. With one last smile, she ran off to Dell who caught her in his arms.

_This time it didn't hurt._

I was about to go back inside until I heard Dell's voice.

"Yo, Haku." He gave me a thumbs-up but his face remained unchanged. "You'll be okay. We'll be back." Then he smiled faintly like he did a few days ago and I felt warm inside again. The two got into the car, and it started backing up.

Rin and Rui started waving frantically, practically bouncing, while the other three, Ted, Len, and Teto stood there waving simply.

Slowly, I raised my arm slightly, but then I stretched it all the way out and waved.

And for the first time in a long time, I let a smile find its way across my face and I didn't feel lost.

**_-I NEED SOMEONE: END-_**

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Quite sad, was it not? Lots of linebreaks too, sorry! xD  
Reviews please! :D**


End file.
